


When He Has to be Alone

by ltcommkat



Series: Observations [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltcommkat/pseuds/ltcommkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikey has to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Has to be Alone

Alone is not something Michelangelo finds himself very often. She knows it's because he prefers the company of others for the most part. Out of the four of them, she's noticed that Mikey is the only one that doesn't enjoy being alone, while the others need frequent breaks from each other to do their own things. She certainly couldn't imagine not having time to herself for at least part of each day. Mikey just didn't seem to be wired that way. He always had something to share, some new idea, always doing something. Frankly, she found it exhausting sometimes, and so did his brothers. Luckily, when his brothers are not in the mood for his antics, he knows better than to pester them. So from time to time, he's forced to keep himself busy for a while.

She catches him sometimes when he's alone, and can't help smiling when she does.

Even when no one is around to listen, he talks a lot. He'll make up little stories while playing with old tattered action figures he kept from his childhood. Or, while he's skateboarding, he'll be both the athlete performing tricks, and the announcer, praising and cheering himself on. She has to fight hard sometimes not to laugh at the compliments he gives himself. She wishes her self esteem was as high as his.

Even when he isn't talking, he's always moving. He'll pace, glide around on the board Donnie made for him, twiddle his thumbs. Once she even caught him dancing by himself to some absurdly upbeat pop song. She watched for a minute without him noticing, grinning at him and shaking her head, wishing she had a camera. Then he spotted her, and shouted her name, elated not to have to dance alone anymore. He'd grabbed her hands, pulling her close and swinging her around, and she'd laughed and screamed in delight.

She wasn't sure how the orange-clan turtle kept his spirits up all the time. He'd suggested once it had something to do with all the pizza he ate. However he did it, she was glad. Even when no one was looking, he was nothing but dreams and sunshine, and that gave her hope.


End file.
